MLP:FIM one shots
by Siren melody songs
Summary: A series of one shots for MLP there will be some characters from other shows/book/movies but it will stay in the MLP universe. I gave it a teen rating just to be safe.


**Ok here's my first ever one-shot, I got to make this good. Any way siren and some friends play capture the flag around the castle. A total of three shipping pairs are in this story (sirenXtritanus) (moonlightXdipper) (azuraXlightning). Mostly (sirenXtritanus) thought.**

Siren slowly woke up, it was Saturday the one day of the week she could do whatever she wanted, no laws to write no summits to plan, just day to goof off and do nothing. Siren slowly got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror... She looked terrible, her hair was a ratted mess with hairs pointing in every which way.

"Ha, I look terrible" siren said to herself

She quickly used her brush to comb through her hair. As she combed her hair siren noticed something on her dresser that wasn't there the night before. On her dresser was a note and a...nerf gun? After finishing brushing through her hair she went over to pick up the note.

Meet me in the ballroom, and bring the nerf gun.  
Tritanus

Siren quickly walked down the hall to the ballroom. When she got there Tritanus, dipper, moonlight, Azure, and lightning strike were waiting each had a nerf gun similar to the one she had.

"Hey what's up" siren said as she walked to the group

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens" Tritanus said mockingly

"Hey I didn't sleep in that late" siren said looking at the clock on the wall it read 10 "wait never mind" siren said earning a laugh from the group

"Any way we called you here because we were going to play a game of capture the flag" dipper said

"Cool, guessing that is why we all have nerf guns" siren asked

"Yep, Tritanus can you explain the rules please" moonlight asked

"Ok we are split into teams of three, me, dipper, and lightening make up team 1 and siren, moonlight, and Azure will make up team 2" Tritanus said " the third and fourth levels of the castle are off limits. We each will chose a wing to hide our flag in. Because both me and dipper can't fly flying will be off limits as well. When you get hit with one of the nerf bullets it will paralyze you for ten seconds. When you get the other teams flag bring it back to the ballroom we'll meet there when done. Also other than levitating your gun there is no magic allowed and that's about it" Tritanus finished

"What wing will you be taking" moonlight asked

"We will be taking the southern wing" dipper said "and you"

"I guess we will take the northern wing" siren said

"Ok here's your flag" Tritanus handed me a light blue flag " you guys have until 10:30 to find a place to hide your flag after that the game will have started" and with that Tritanus, lightning, and dipper headed toward the doors to the southern wing and siren, moonlight, and Azura walked to the doors to the northern wing.

"So... Has dipper asked you out yet" Azure asked moonlight

"No not yet, I keep thinking he will and then he doesn't" moonlight said sadly

"You should ask him out" siren said "i mean if he still to chicken to tell you he likes you, which he obviously dose. Then you should ask him out. I'm tired of waiting for this ship to sail"

"Me to" Azure agreed

"Can we just quite talking about it please" moonlight said

"Ok... Come on let's find a good place to place our flag" siren said

The group of alicorns continued to look for a place to put their flag. They decided on putting it at the end of the main hall in the north wing. If somepony came it would be easy to defend.

"Okay me and Azure are going to go try to get the other teams flag can you stay and guard the flag moonlight" siren said

"Okay" moonlight agreed she wasn't the best at quickly aiming

"Okay so I'm going the long way to the southern wing while you go the quick way hopefully one of us gets past them" siren said

"Okay let's get going" Azura said and with that they headed there separate ways

Siren was making good progress, so far she hadn't encountered any one yet. Siren walked down one of the halls she had her gun ready. She was almost at the end of the hall when something hit the back of her head and she suddenly couldn't move.

"Crap" siren muttered

After the paralysis spell wore off siren turned around, no pony was there. Siren slowly walked back the way she came curious as to who it was that shot her. She slowly passed a pair of doors which were opened, and then she was paralyzed again. Somepony walked out of the room she just passed. She was paralyzed again and then she was pushed into the room by someone. The spell ended and siren found she was pushed up against the wall, in front of her was Tritanus he had both his hoofs on either sides of her head.

"Uhg" siren said

"Aren't you happy to see me, I am your colt-friend after all" Tritanus said

"Yes and no" siren said

"Well I'm extremely happy to run into you, we haven't had much time _alone"_ tritanus said seductively "with you always having royal duties to up hold"

"Hey it's not like I have a choice, and it's not like a I can put the game on hold" siren said

"Maybe we can" Tritanus said

"Ugh fine, what do you want to do anyway" siren said

"I think it's pretty obvious" Tritanus said

And it was obvious. Siren quickly brought her lips to his

They stayed in that position for what felt like forever till siren had an idea. She slowly levitated her nerf gun and aimed it at the back of Tritanus's head and then pulled the trigger, Tritanus was paralyzed.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to cut this short, I've got a game to win" siren gave him a peck on the cheek and quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

Moonlight was sitting in front of her teams flag. She got the gun at the ready when she heard hoof steps. She aimed for the hall and shot when someone came around the corner, it was dipper. And she missed.

"Crap" moonlight said

Dipper then shot her in the head and grabbed the flag he was about to run when the spell wore off and moonlight shot him and took the flag back.

"I actually wanted to ask you something" moonlight said

The spell then wore off

"I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me sometime" moonlight finally asked

"That sounds great, when do you want to go" dipper said

"How about next Saturday at 8" moonlight said

They continued chatting completely forgetting that the game was still going on.

* * *

Azura had gotten to the southern hall without a problem. She was about to o around one of the corners when she heard hoof steps coming towards her she quickly spun around to find siren standing there. Azura didn't say anything she just peered quickly around the corner.

"What took you so long" Azura asked in a whisper

"I ran into Tritanus" siren said

"Did he follow you" Azura asked

"No I gave him the slip" siren said

"Ok lightning is protecting the flag I'll go out there and distract him while you grab the flag ok" Azura said

"Ok" siren said

Azura walked around the corner as soon as lightning saw her he readied his gun.

"You wouldn't shoot you mare-friend would you" Azura said making a pouty face

"Come a step closer and you'll find out" lightning said

While Azura was flirting with lightning he was too distracted to notice that siren had sneaked past him and had grabbed the flag.

"Sorry but I have to go now" Azura said giving lightning a kiss on the cheek "also you might want to check on the flag" she said smirking

Lightning turned around to find the flag was gone, he then quickly turned back around to go find Azura but she was gone.

"You tricked me" lightning shouted

But the only thing he heard was a distant laugh.

* * *

Siren and Azura were quickly running down the main hall to the ball room.

"I can't believe that worked" siren said as they ran

"Me either he was so gullible" Azura said

Siren and Azura entered the ball room and had to stop to catch their breath.

As soon as every pony got to the ball room the gloating started.

"I can't believe you fell for that lightning" Azura said to her colt-friend

"Yeah, yeah keep gloating will beat you next time" lightning said

"Sure you will" Azura said mockingly

"You were so gullible" siren laughed

"Yeah, yeah, you win" Tritanus said "you happy now"

Siren kissed him on the cheek "very happy"

* * *

As siren Azura and moonlight were walking back to their rooms moonlight had som exciting news to tell.

"I asked dipper out" moonlight finally said

"OMG! You did" siren and Azura said giving moonlight a giant bear hug

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this ship to sail" siren said

"g-guys… can't breathe" moonlight said

"Oops sorry" siren and Azura said letting go of moonlight and then bursting out into laughter

"What's so funny" moonlight asked

"It's kind of weird how we all ended up spending time with our lovers" Azura said

"It's almost as if it was planned out" siren said

The three alicorns all looked up at the ceiling wondering it that was the case. But what they didn't know was that there was someone up there smiling down at them.

"Nah it was probably a coincidence" moonlight said as they walked to their rooms

 _"_ _Oh if only they knew" The godlike being laughed and set down her pen._

 **Wow that ending was weird. Also did you like it or was there to much shipping tell me in the comments.**

 **Next one shot will be about. Siren and Azura spying on moonlights date with dipper. This will come out after the next ch of my fanfic "my little falls: mystery is magic 2".**

 **That's all**

 **Siren out**


End file.
